Let's Groove Toonight
by AtchanKaze
Summary: When Sora and Kairi enter Roxas and Namine in a dance competition , Roxas and Namine must face off with one of the best dance performs. A Roxas and Namine , One-Shot.


Walking down western Avenue , we see 4 friends walking down on a chilly night , more likely 4 couples. The first couple , a boy at the age of 17th. Spiky hair in every direction with brunette hair colour and ocean blue eyes. He wore a checked shirt with the pattern of dark blue and black. Baggy jeans and red and black sneakers. He always has a grin on his face , which makes the girls fall for him. Next to him , his girlfriend , red auburn headed. She wore a short pink dress with lines coming down. higheels sandals she had very little lip-glass on. Her arms were around her boyfriend's arms.

The next couple , a boy with spiky blond hair in one direction. He wore a shirt with white front and red short sleeves. Nave jeans and black sneakers. He wore a sharp – blade knife necklace. Next to him , his pretty little girlfriend. She had blond hair , covered on her left shoulder. A white dress with a small flower around her waist. Boots on fluffy from the top. She walked hand in hand with her lover , smiling and laughing.

'' Man , that party sucked ''. The brunette said.

'' You never like any parties , Sora ''. The blond replied.

'' Well , that's because all of these parties are not my type ''.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

'' And , what is your type ? ''.

Sora looked up for a minute .

'' A party , where there is just dances ''.

'' I'll like to go to a party like that ''. Kairi said.

'' Me too ''. Namine replied. They both did a high five.

'' I'll like to see you guys try ''.

The four thought for a minute. Until Sora saw a poster.

'' Hey , look ''. They all ran to the poster.

'' _On 22__nd__ December ,in Hammersmith hall . A party will be held . All teenagers are allowed to enter the dance competition. The lucky couple will win a free trip to destiny dreams for a whole year. So what are you waiting for ? Get those dancing shoes and get funky ''. _

'' wow , a dance competition. How fun will it be ''. Kairi said excitedly.

'' I know , imagine me and you winning ''. Sora said.

Roxas and Namine both looked at each other and laughed.

'' What so funny ? ''. Sora pouted.

'' You guys can't win ''. Roxas said.

'' Why not ? ''.

'' Remember the last competition , you fell on top of a guy ''.

'' Yeah , so ? ''.

'' You injured him. He was bedridden for the rest of his life ''.

Sora and Kairi looked down.

'' Well , I guess that's true ''.

Sora looked up grinning widely.

'' What ? ! ''. Both Roxas and Namine said at the same time. Even Kairi looked confused as they were.

'' Maybe we can't. But you two can ''.

'' Huh ? ''. Roxas said.

'' Oh , how cute will that be ''. Kairi said giggly.

'' Oh No , Hell No ! ''. Roxas said , shaking his head and his hands.

'' Oh , come on Roxas , Do it from your heart ''.

'' No ! ''. Roxas screamed.

'' You always wanted to go to destiny dreams , didn't you ''. Kairi replied.

'' Yeah ''.

'' Then , do it ! ''. Sora said.

'' No ! ''. Roxas said.

'' Please Roxy , for me ''. Namine said , giving a puppy dog face. Roxas looked at her and signed.

'' Fine , but only for you ''.

'' Yippee ''. The three jumped in the air and ran off discussing the plan with a signing Roxas following behind.

_Hammersmith Hall … _

There were many people , mostly teenagers as a couple . Many dances were practised . Some were okay , to some were professional. This made Namine totally freak out.

'' We're going to sign you two up ''. Sora said dragging Kairi along.

_A few minutes later … _

'' You guys are next, you ready ? ''.

Roxas nodded and Namine smiled weakly.

'' Next couples , Dave and Amber VS Roxas and Namine ''.

The four entered the dance floor.

'' You're going down ! ''. Dave said.

Roxas smirked. '' We'll see ''.

The four began their dance.

Dave and Amber did a salsa dance with the ending by Amber doing a split and Dave holding her arms. Their friends cheered loudly and the judges wrote down the scores.

Next Roxas and Namine did a tango dance. Ending It with Roxas holding Namine's one hand high while the other around her waist and Namine leaning back with her other arm on her side and her one leg on her other.

Sora and Kairi cheered loudly as they can , judges writing down the total scores.

'' Okay , now its time for the winners … And its Amber and Dave ''.

The friends all cheered and Dave gave a I-told-you-so look.

They all left sad and angry.

'' How can they choose that Amber and Dave ? ''. Sora said.

'' Let it go , Sora ''. Roxas said.

'' How can you guys be so chill about this ? ''. Kairi replied.

'' Cause , me and Roxas never cared about winning. We just wanted to have a great time ''. Namine said. Roxas nodded in agreement.

'' Well , what do you guys want to do now ? ''. Kairi said.

They all thought for a minute.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other and grinned.

'' You thinking what I'm thinking ? ''. Roxas said.

'' Yeah , Water fight ! ''. Sora replied.

Both Sora and Roxas ran into the water , splashing and Laughing. Kairi and Namine watched their boyfriends wet each other.

'' Well , I guess we just need them two , right ? ''. Kairi said.

'' Yeah, we do ''. Namine replied.

Then a big splash wetted the two girls.

'' HEY ! ''. They both said.

'' You guys coming or what ? ''. Both Sora and Roxas said.

Kairi and Namine both grinned.

'' You're on ! ''.

They both rain in revenge to splash their boyfriends.


End file.
